


She-Ra and the Princesses of Power alternate ending.

by NintendoSatoRi



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, F/F, Lesbian Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Catra (She-Ra), Light Angst, Please Don't Hate Me, Poor Catra (She-Ra), Sad, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26051338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NintendoSatoRi/pseuds/NintendoSatoRi
Summary: Catra clutched the others limp body to her own, waiting with bated breaths for a sign, anything that would prove her theories wrong.orWhat if it all had ended differently?
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	She-Ra and the Princesses of Power alternate ending.

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate ending to She-Ra and the Princesses of Power.  
> Angst ending.

"Don't you get it?! I love you, I always have. So please.. just this once.." Catra paused, staring at Adora for one single moment before her grip tightened.

_"Stay!"_

Catra barely acknowledged the way the heart of etheria glowed a bright green, sending one more blast of energy through the world. She only focused on how Adora's arm raised, how even in this state she protected her until it was all over.

It was over.  
They were fine, right?  
They finally had their peace and quiet.

"Adora?" Catra whispered, shaky hand reaching up to cup the blonde's face, trembling thumb running over the pretty cheekbone.  
No answer.

That's fine, she must still be unconscious..

But the silence didn't feel right. It didn't feel like suspense, it felt like the cold grip of death.  
And it pulled over too many moments, it felt like days and years and so much longer even though it was a mere second or two.

The answer didn't come.

Catra smiled, though it was a pitiful sight to behold as it was already crumbling and broken, only showing pain alongside the eyes that were filling with crystal tears.  
"Adora?"

"Adora, wake up."

"Hey Adora, come on. Wake up."

"Adora. Please, wake up."

"Adora, hey. Wake up, come on. You have to wake up."

Each utter became more desperate, more wild as Catra shook the others shoulders, though the blonde stayed limp.  
Catra stared and stared in disbelief, the information not hitting her yet as she shook her again and again in hopes that Adora would finally wake up and _why wasn't she waking up?_

But there was always nothing.

It must have taken her a while before the cold wash of realization drowned her. Made her feel as though she was sinking into the darkest pits of agony and pain, something she couldn't explain even if she tried. Not even the most heartfelt scream could have explained the dread and utter sickness she felt in her stomach.

"Adora..?" She tried one last time, eyes open wide and keeping track of anything. Any movement that would prove her theories wrong, anything to tell her that no, this wasn't reality, that this was just a big bad dream and that Adora was actually alive and well and hugging her with her warm body while she whispered sweet nothings into Catra's ear.

And yet the only thing that filled her ears were silence and her bated breaths.  
Adora wasn't breathing.  
Adora was dead.

And Catra screamed, hugged the other close even though she knew it would only cause more pain.

"You're such an idiot!" She would cry out, hide her face in the slowly cooling body of Adora and sob, shake her vigorously as though that may wake her from the death sleep that Catra had already lost her to.

Never in her life had she wanted to walk out of this place, carrying the dead body of the love of her life in her arms.  
And never in her life did she want to see the absolutely horrified looks of Adora's friends as they found out what happened.

Never in her life had Catra wanted Adora to be gone from her forever.

But not everyone gets what they want, now do they?


End file.
